


Honey, I'm On Fire

by tebtosca



Series: Alpha/Omega verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes into a heat of his own. Jensen helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp sequel to Scratch That Itch

The first few months are the hardest.

Jensen’s father can’t quite disguise his surprise (and who is Jensen kidding—disappointment) that his son turns out to be an omega. But his mother is supportive and comforting, and his friends don’t give him too much shit about it. 

Sure, Danneel laughs for a good ten minutes when he tells her, but then she wiggles her eyebrows at him and says she hopes she ends up an alpha so she can court him. That in turn makes _him_ laugh, and before long, they are all back to relatively normal.

His heats end up manageable, only three days a month when he sequesters himself away from the Tommy Wellings of the world. Jensen’s mom gets him a fake knot to help with the pain (and wasn’t _that_ the most embarrassing conversation of his life) but the fact that Jared sneaks up and climbs in his window to help him through it is even better.

Jensen’s face heats up now just thinking about Jared. They’ve managed to keep their relationship on the downlow, mainly because his parents would have a shit-fit if they knew. Jared being another boy isn’t a problem—his parents are definitely not homophobic—but the fact that Jared hasn’t peaked yet is a stumbling block. If Jared doesn’t end up being an alpha….well, they’ll have to cross that bridge when they come to it.

Right now, Jensen has finals to concentrate on.

***

Jared doesn’t feel too well over Christmas break, and Jensen misses seeing him every day. Their families get together for dinner, as per tradition, and Jensen looks over at him worriedly when Jared doesn’t finish his food. Jared can eat every person in the room under the table, so this is definitely cause for concern.

Jared assures him that he’s fine when he’s about to leave though, and sneaks a kiss to Jensen’s mouth under the mistletoe when no one is looking. Jensen finds himself craning his neck more than usual, and thinks _what if?_

***

 

Jensen isn’t shocked when Jared crawls in his window a few minutes before midnight on New Years Eve. He _is_ shocked when Jared promptly falls to his knees and starts panting. And holy fuck is Jensen shocked by how utterly delicious Jared smells.

“Jen, please,” Jared gasps, hanging his head until his forehead touches the carpet.

“Did you…Jared, did you…” Jensen trails off, his mind trying to catch up to what his nose and the slick in his ass is already telling him.

“Yeah, yeah, I think I did,” Jared replies, and he’s suddenly laughing hysterically on his hands and knees on Jensen’s floor. Jensen starts heading towards him and Jared somehow manages to growl and groan at the same time. 

“Hurts, Jen,” he grits out, baring his teeth.

Jensen can’t help himself, so he presses his face into Jared’s neck and just breathes him in. Even without Jensen being in heat, the scent of pure, untainted alpha is enough to make Jensen’s hole clench at its emptiness.

“Jen!” Jared hisses and pounces, laying Jensen flat on his back on the carpet in seconds. He grinds his dick down into Jensen’s pelvis and, oh god, that’s his knot, swollen and hard and probably impossibly painful.

“It’s okay, Jay, I got you, I love you,” Jensen murmurs, tilting his head back in submission as Jared starts biting his neck just on the flipside of too hard. It’s fine—Jensen can deal with the aftershocks tomorrow. Right now, he needs to do for Jared what Jared did for him.

“It just blew up, and I can’t make it go away,” Jared grits out, and Jensen realizes that he’s talking about his knot. He remembers when Tommy peaked, and how surprised he was by the sensation of the knot swelling. Jensen can kind of sympathize, although feeling your ass get wet enough to drip slick down your thighs isn’t quite the same thing.

Jensen reaches down an manages to squeeze his hand between their bodies; easier said than done when Jared is grinding on him so frantically. With a little bit of struggle, he manages to get Jared’s dick out of the confines of the loose sweats he must have pulled on as he ran out of his house.

It’s huge, bigger than it’s ever been by half, bright red, and leaking precome like a faucet. Jensen runs his fingers lightly down the shaft until the meat of his palm bumps into the swollen circle of the knot.

“Make it go away, please,” Jared begs him, fucking his hips into Jensen’s fist.

Jensen shushes him, whispering soft words of love and support against Jared’s neck. He gets his hand around the knot and starts kneading, trying to work the come out of Jared’s dick just to relieve some of the pressure that must be tearing Jared up inside.

Soon enough, Jared is coming like a geyser all over Jensen’s pajama bottoms. It doesn’t stop, just keeps pouring out as Jensen uses the hand not on Jared’s knot to stroke the crown. Jensen’s working hard, sweat pouring off of him as the muscles in his forearms burn from the constant movement. It’s worth it though, all of it, when the tension starts bleeding out of Jared’s body, and the ramming of his hips slow down. The knot starts deflating slowly, but enough so that the immediate pain seems to be dissipating.

“Wow,” Jared says shakily, after several long minutes have passed.

“I know,” Jensen laughs softly, still pulling at Jared’s dick out of habit at this point.

“Do you know what this means, Jen?”

“What does it mean to you, Jay?”

Jared smiles, the first smile on his face since he fell through Jensen’s window. He presses that smile to Jensen’s mouth and kisses him long and deep.

“It means _mate,_ Jen. It means mate.”


End file.
